Many individuals are in the habit of bringing their own lunch to school and work by packing food in one or more food storage containers that are then carried in a paper, fabric or polymeric container. Some people, for example, simply use a disposable paper bag to carry their lunch. Some people have fabric bags or lunch boxes that they use to carry their lunch. The food storage containers may be plastic, metal or glass. Each of these materials have advantages and disadvantages.
Metal food storage containers are strong and not easily damaged, but they cannot be used in a microwave oven. Plastic food storage containers are resistant to damage and can be used in a microwave oven. However, some people are reluctant to use plastic in a microwave oven due to concerns over chemicals in the plastic potentially leeching into the food. Glass food storage containers can be used in a microwave oven, but glass is easily breakable. Glass containers can become too hot to easily handle.